Already Over
by Vonda17
Summary: Saat rahasia harus terungkap di depan orang yang dicintainya. Cintalah yang harus mengalah karena ego masing-masing yang semakin memuncak. Dapatkah mereka bersatu kembali disaat kepercayaan telah hancur ?. (ga pintet bikin summary. lgsg baca aja!)


**Already Over**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimito**

**Story by Vonda17**

**SASUSAKU**

**T+**

**Hurt/Comfort, romance and bloody scene**

**WARNING: Not Eyd, alur gaje, Typo, OOC dll. Dont Flame! Review Yes!**

**.**

**Summary: **

**"... Aku memang seorang Mafia!." **

**.**

**Saat rahasia harus terungkap didepan orang yang sangat di cintainya.**

**.**

**.**

**"Ternyata harapanku terlalu besar untukmu... Aku pergi."**

**.**

**.**

**Cintalah yang harus mengalah karena ego masing-masing yang semakin memuncak. Dapatkah mereka kembali bersatu disaat kepercayaan telah hancur.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Already Over**

**Vonda 17 present.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DORR!...

.

Suara tembakan keluar dari senjata api yang ada di genggamannya, memburu sasaran titik tembak pada papan berbentuk manusia yang terpampang jauh dimatanya. Sesekali tangannya mendekati sang bibir untuk mengambil gulungan kecil berisikan tembakau yang sudah terbakar pada sisi lainnya dengan asapnya yang melayang bebas keatas. Mata obsidiannya menyipit tajam saat menangkap lubang kecil yang tercetak tepat pada sasarannya, ia pun tersenyum menyeringai.

"Fiuuh..."

Asap rokok keluar dari bibirnya yang tipis dan elegant, mengacuhkan rekan 1 teamnya yang sudah berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Kebiasaan rokokmu itu buruk, semoga saja skillmu sebagai sniper tak seburuk kebiasaanmu!... Sasuke."

Pria berambut spike oranye, dengan kulit putih pucat, dan wajah tampan yang dihiasi tindikan disisi-sisi telinganya itu menyapa anak buah yang paling diandalkan didalam organisasi kejam miliknya.

"Cih, peluruku takan pernah meleset, apa tujuan kemari... Pein?"

Matanya yang tajam bak elang itu melirik kearah ketuanya, tatapan tanpa perasaan, dingin yang menusuk, serta dendam yang begitu dalam ia pancarkan dari mata hitamnya.

"Ternyata kau tahu apa maksud kedatanganku... Aku ingin kau bergabung dalam tim inti dan menggantikan posisiku sebagai ketua untuk sementara."

Sahut Pein seraya menyalakan rokok yang sudah bertengger di bibirnya.

"Mafia mana yang harus ku habisi? asal kau tahu keahlianku tak semurah yang kau bayangkan."

Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokoknya pada wajah pimpinan organisasi mafianya, shotgun yang ia pegang ia buka untuk diisi peluru kembali.

"75 juta Yen?"

Ucap Pein yang kini sudah berhadapan, face to face dengan Sasuke. The Master of Guns.

CKREK. DORR!

"Apa perkataanku kurang jelas untukmu, Pein?"

Sadis. Tanpa melihatpun, Sasuke berhasil menghancur leburkan papan tembak dengan ganas. Pein yang melihat itu pun menyeringai, memang tak diragukan kembali predikat yang disandangnya sebagai The Master of Guns.

"250 juta... Deal?"

Pein menyodorkan sebuah jabatan kesepakatan, Sasuke pun mendengus dan menyambut jabatan tersebut dengan tegas.

"Deal."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Already Over.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Sasuke berserta tim yang diketuainya, yaitu Akatsuki berhadapan dengan musuh bebuyutannya, Anbu Mafia yang di ketuai oleh Shikamaru. Di sebuah komplek perumahan yang sudah tak berpenghuni menjadi saksi pertikaian kedua Mafia besar ini. Bau anyir dimana-mana, mayat-mayat bergeletakan, warna hitam aspal kini tergantikan dengan warna merah segar.

Akatsuki telah membantai habis anggota Anbu Mafia dan menyisakan Shikamaru yang akan berhadapan 1 lawan 1 dengan Sasuke.

"Ternyata nyalimu cukup besar juga, Uchiha. Kau pasti sudah kenal julukanku bukan?" Sahut Shikamaru sarkatis.

"Jenius berdarah dingin. Cih apakah itu julukanmu? Kampungan!"

DOR!

Set!...

Tiba-tiba saja mata onyx Sasuke melirik kearah kanan dan mendapati helaian-helaian rambutnya jatuh kebawah. Rupanya Shikamaru membangkitkan malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Kau salah menantangku!"

Mata Sasuke pun berubah menjadi merah terang menyala, dengan sigap ia acungkan shotgun kebanggaanya.

.

DOR!

.

Set... Drap! Drap!

.

Dengan lihai Shikamaru dapat menghindar dari peluru antik milik Sasuke, iapun sudah bersiap dengan SMG-125 miliknya.

.

Ckrek! DODODODODODORRR!

.

Sasuke pun dengan gesit berlindung di balik bangkai mobil itu, seketika kepulan asap tercipta dari mobil tersebut dan...

.

BOOMM...

.

.

Api pun berkobar, Shikamaru yakin Sasuke tidak akan lolos dari maut yang menjemputnya dengan sekejap mata tadi. Mata hitamnya menyelidik menembus kobaran api yang membara, memastikan bahwa The Master of Guns sudah tamat. Tak ada kehidupan, Sasuke mati. Batin Shikamaru puas, iapun tertawa nista memecah langit yang sudah berganti gelap.

"Hahahaha... Uchiha sialan itu mati! Hahahaha..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

CKREK!

.

.

.

DEG!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tawa Shikamaru pun terhenti, sesuatu yang dingin dan keras menyentuh belakang kepalanya.

.

"Kau memang jenius , tapi kau takan bisa lolos dari kematianmu, Nara."

"Ti-tidak mungkin!"

"Ledakan itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa bagiku, justru itu adalah peluangku untuk mengincar mangsaku" Sahut Sasuke seperti lagu kematian yang berputar di telinga Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tak bergeming, keringat dingin mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya ia tak bisa bergerak ataupun melawan, sekalipun ia mencoba membuat gerakan perlawanan pasti akan berujung fatal baginya. Ia harus berpikir cepat!.

"Bagaimana rasanya bertemu dengan malaikat kematian,hn?"

Sasuke menyeringai keji. Perlahan telunjuk itu mendorong pelatuknya kebelakang.

.

"Sayounara, Bakka!"

.

DORRR!...

.

.

Seketika kepala Shikamaru hancur tak bersisa, otak dan organ lainnya berceceran dimana-mana. Anggota Akatsuki yang menyaksikan itupun merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri menyaksikan kejamnya sang ketua. Sasukepun berlalu melewati para anggotanya yang masih tertegun olehnya.

" Ketua, kau akan kemana?" Tanya Sasori yang merupakan salah satu anggotanya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Ucap Sasuke dingin, ia pun berjalan kearah mobil lamborghini hitamnya dan melaju cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Malam ini ia kembali menikmati kemenangan sekaligus dosa-dosa yang sudah seringkali ia lakukan. Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda berumur 25 tahun, seorang penembak jitu yang bergabung dengan Akatsuki 3 tahun lamanya. Sebelum ia bergabung dengam organisasi tersebut ia adalah seorang Sniper handal di S.W.A.T namun ia memundurkan diri setelah mengetahui bahwa kematian kakak semata wayangnya yang di tembak oleh ketua organisasi kepolisian tersebut yang tak lain adalah TenTen dengan alasan yang tak masuk di akal, dan sebelum ia keluar dari organisasi tersebut ia memiliki kekasih bernama Sakura Haruno, seorang gadis yang baru saja direkrut di organisasi kepolisian tersebut. Ia sangat mencintai gadis itu, ia tak pernah mengatakan keadaanya saat ini yang berstatuskan sebagai seorang Mafia kelas Kakap. Ia tak ingin Sakura mengetahuinya, walaupun lambat laun rahasia ini pasti akan terbongkar. Ia dendam. Dendam pada TenTen yang membunuh kakaknya tanpa sebab, itulah alasannya ia bergabung dengan Mafia Akatsuki, ia ingin membuat satu kesatuan untuk menyerang organisasi kepolisian tersebut, dan membayar kematian kakaknya. Uchiha Itachi.

"Tadaima!"

Seru Sasuke yang telah sampai pada apartementnya.

"Okaerinasai... Sasuke-kun!"

Sasukepun tersenyum dikala mendapati Sakura yang berjalan mendekatinya seraya tersenyum manis. Ah, senyuman itu, senyuman yang membuat hati seorang Uchiha tenang dan tentram. Rasa lelah dan penat pun hilang seakan itu adalah obat mujarab untuknya. Sasuke pun mengelus kepala Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Makan malam sebentar lagi akan siap, Sasuke-kun mandilah dulu aku sudah siapkan air hangatnya."

Ucap Sakura yang yang menarik tubuh itu menuju kamar mandi.

"Hn, mau mandi bersama?' goda Sasuke yang membuat semu merah keluar dari pipi Sakura.

"Ah, makananya! aku harus menatanya di meja!" seru Sakura terlihat gugup dan memancing kekehan geli dari sasuke.

"Hn, aku bercanda." Sakura pun tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk, ia pun segera berlalu menuju dapur dan membiarkan kekasihnya membersihkan diri dari kotoran yang menempel dibadannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Already Over.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati makan malam yang sudah dimasak oleh Sakura. Menikmati moment kebersamaan yang menurut mereka sangatlah langka karena tuntutan pekerjaan.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke menghentikan suapannya dikala namanya dipanggil oleh sang kekasih.

"Hn?"

Mata emerald sang kekasih tampak gelisah seperti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikannya, terbukti dari tatapanya yang selalu menghindar saat Sasuke melihatnya.

"Aku..." Mata Sasuke menatapnya tajam dan menusuk, sebenarnya apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sakura, kekasihnya. Apakah...

"Lupakan saja, ah Sasuke-kun gomenne... Makannya jadi terganggu... Ayo kita lanjutkan makannya!" Ucap Sakura yang menatap piringnya kembali. Sasuke pun terdiam menatapa selalu. ia pun meraih kedua tangan Sakura dengan lembut, menggenggamnya dengan tulus dan mencium punggung lengan itu. Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya bisa tersenyum seraya menatap Sasuke sendu.

"Sakura... aku sangat mencintaimu."

DEG

Jantung Sakura berdegub dengan kencang, pipinya terasa panas dan memerah dikala mendengar kata romantis yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu mencintaiku Sakura, karena tanpa dirimu aku bukanlah siapa-siapa..."

Seketika nafas Sakura tercekat mendengar itu semua. Rasa bahagia membuncah di hatinya hingga membuat perutnya geli layaknya ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitikinya dan hati yang terus menerus berkembang seakan siap meledak seperti bom waktu.

"Aku berjanji, Sasuke-kun... Aku juga sangat mencintaimu... Dan aku akan selalu bersamamu karena aku tak bisa hidup tanpa kau disisiku." Sahut Sakura.

.

Seketika Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan bersimpuh di depannya.

"Marry me?".

Air mata perlahan keluar dari kedua sudut matanya, ia tak menyangka ia akan mendapat kado terindah dalam hidupnya. Sakura menangis seraya tersenyum lebar dikala sebuah cincin dan lamaran yang selama ini ia impikan kini menjadi kenyataan. Sakura pun mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuannya, Sasuke pun memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu, dan sesekali mencium kening Sakura dengan penuh sayang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada tengah malam, Sakura masih tak bisa memejamkan matanya ia masih memikirkan kekasih sekaligus calon suaminya yang kini tidur dengan pulas sambil memeluk tubuh rampingnya dari belakang. Ia memikirkan tentang gunjingan yang diper- statusi oleh Sasuke, ia mendengar suatu berita yang mengatakan kalau Sasuke termasuk salah satu anggota organisasi yang paling diburu oleh kesatuan polisi di seluruh dunia karena organisasi ini mempunyai jaringan yang cukup luas mengalahkan Yakuza.

Pikiran Sakura pun melayang mengingat kembali percakapanya dengan Ino, sahabatnya di S.W.A.T.

.

Flashback

.

"Kelompok ini semakin meresahkan warga Sakura, dan kita harus menghentikannya!'' seru Ino menyerahkan beberapa berkas ke tangan Sakura.

"Apa ini!? mereka membunuh kelompok lain yang berkerja sama dengan kita tanpa motif yang jelas , apa yang sebenarnya mereka incar?!" seru Sakura terkejut melihat data yang terkumpul dan merupakan hasil pengamatan dari stalker yang TenTen suruh untuk membuntuti segala aktifitas Mafia tersebut.

"1 hal lagi yang harus kita ketahui, Sakura..." Ino pun sukses membuat Sakura mendongak dan menatapnya serius.

"Salah satu dari mereka adalah mantan tim kita!.."

"Apa maksudmu, Ino? mantan S.W.A.T?! maksudmu, Sasuke... Bergabung dengan Mafia itu?!" Sahut Sakura beranjak dari duduknya tak peduli berkas-berkas yang berada di pangkuannya itu jatuh berserakan.

"Ya, Sasuke adalah anggota Akatsuki." Dengan terpaksa Ino harus mengatakan ini, ia tak mau sahabatnya terlukai oleh Sasuke.

"Ti-Tidak... Tidak mungkin!"

"Tapi itu kenyataannya Sakura... dia seorang Mafia!"

Sakura shock. Tak terasa Sakura pun jatuh tersimpuh, ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, ia belum percaya hingga Emeraldnya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah potret yang berserakan bersama berkas-berkas itu.

"Sakura... kita harus membunuh kelompok mafia itu... membunuh Sasuke Uchiha!"

.

DEG

Air mata pun mengalir deras turun dari mata dan membasahi pipinya. Ia tak menyangka potret itu adalah potret Sasuke, kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai sedang berkumpul dengan para anggota mafia terkejam seantero dunia. Terlebih lagi ia mendengar perkataan Ino yang memang kewajibannya memberantas kejahatan, tapi apakah ia sanggup membunuh belahan jiwanya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Sanggupkah?.

"Sakura, Naruto tewas oleh Sasuke, Naruto bergabung dengan Mafia Senju yang berkerja sama dengan kita untuk menghentikan mereka... Buktinya sudah tertulis disana semuanya!" Sahut Ino yang kini menggenggam bahu Sakura dan menatapanya iba.

"Aku tidak mau kau terjadi apa-apa... Aku tak mau kehilanganmu!" Ino pun memeluk tubuh Sakura yang gemetar. Satu lagi fakta yang ia terima, Sasuke tega membunuh sahabat sepanjang masanya dengan sadis dan brutal, Sakura tak habis pikir apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke bergabung dengan Mafia itu dan tega membunuh nyawa layaknya mengambil permen dari seorang anak kecil.

"Ino apalagi yang kau ketahui? tapi apa mungkin... aku.."

"Sakura, kalau kau masih belum percaya... kau tinggal lihat saja di pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke, apabila kau menemukan tatto simbol awan hitam berarti dia adalah anggota Akatsuki" Sahut Ino yang selalu terngiang di pikirannya.

.

Flashback Off

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura pun beranjak dari tidurnya dengan pelan agar tak membangunkan sang kekasih, dan dengan hati-hati ia ambil tangan kanan Sasuke yang pergelangannya di balut perban putih. Sakura pun membuka perban itu secara perlahan.

"aku harap tidak ada... kumohon simbol itu tidak ada!" doa hati Sakura saat kain perban itu mulai menipis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GREB!

.

.

.

.

.

Jantung Sakura hampir copot, saat ada tangan yang menggenggam tanganya untuk membuka lembaran terakhir perban itu.

"Sasuke-kun!" gumam Sakura saat menangkap kedua onyx itu menatapnya tajam, wajah tampan itu kini sudah sejajar denganya. Tak ada senyuman, tak ada tatapan kehangatan semuanya dingin seperti tak bernyawa. Sakura pun diam terpaku.

"apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?" Sahut Sasuke dingin. Sakura pun menatap Sasuke takut.

"A-aku... hanya ingin melihat lukamu! ku-ku perhatikan tanganmu selalu di perban... Sasuke-kun!" Dusta Sakura. Sasuke pun mengernyitkan alisnya, ia tahu saat ini Sakura sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya ia sedang berbohong.

"Hn, tidak usah lebih baik kau tidur, ini sudah larut malam!." Perintah mutlak Sasuke. Sakura pun menggeleng ia pun mencoba membuka lembaran terakhir perban itu.

"aku belum tenang sebelum aku melihatnya!"

Namun lagi-lagi Sasuke mencegah tangan mungil itu dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar.

"Sasuke..." sahut Sakura terkejut.

"Sudah ku bilang kau tidak usa! apa kau tidak dengar Haruno Sakura?!"

.

DEG

.

"Sasu..."

Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Baru kali ini Sasuke membentaknya tanpa perasaan, dan memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Sebegitu marahkah Sasuke padanya?! Apa sebenarnya yang sedang ia tutup-tutupi, kenapa harus menyembunyikannya sampai seperti itu kalau hanya sebatas luka.

.

"Maafkan aku tapi aku harus tahu semuanya!" batinnya yakin.

Sakura pun berani mengambil jalan kasar, dengan paksa ia cengkram tangan Sasuke dan menarik perban itu dengan paksa dan cepat.

.

"Sakura! apa yang kau..."

.

SET... BREEETT...!

.

.

.

.

.

.

DEG.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ti-tidak..."

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya melebar, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar setelah melihat apa yang di sembunyikan dibalik perban itu.

" simbol itu... Akatsuki!" batin Sakura tertohok.

"ini yang sedang kau cari kan, Sakura?" Sahut Sasuke menunjuk simbol itu.

"Sa-sasu... Kenapa..."

"Ternyata kau sudah mengetahuinya." Sahut Sasuke menusuk relung hati Sakura.

"Kenapa?!... Kenapa Sasuke-kun bergabung dengan mafia itu? kenapa kau tega membunuh Naruto, sahabatmu!?" seru Sakura emosi..Ia tak menyangka ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino. Sasuke, kekasih tercintanya adalah seorang Mafia.

"..." Sasuke terdiam, ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu karena Sakura merupakan anggota yang akan di hancurkannya besok.

Sasuke pun tertunduk tak berani menatap emerald yang sudah berair itu. Ia tak menyangka rahasia yang selama ini ia jaga kini harus terkuak dan rasa takut akan kehilangan gadis yang sangat berharga itu pun seakan berputar di depan matanya.

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk mengatakannya, tapi aku taku kehilanganmu... aku takut melukaimu... Maafkan aku" Sahut Sasuke menatap kembali Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar itu pun langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke dan menatapnya lekat. S akura berpikir pasti sebuah peristiwa yang melibatkan S.W.A.T yang membuat Sasuke seperti ini , tapi apa? Apa alasannya!?.

"Sasuke-kun... aku mohon kau keluar dari Mafia itu sekarang juga... aku ingin kau berubah seperti Sasuke yang ku kenal dulu... Sasuke yang bukan seorang Mafia!" lirih Sakura dengan linangan air mata. Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan ke arah jendela yang terbuka.

"aku tidak bisa!" sahut Sasuke yang membuat Sakura terhentak.

.

Sakura pun beranjak dan berdiri beberapa meter di belakang Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sakura. Sasukepun berbalik menatapnya.

"..." Sasukepun menatap Sakura tajam seakan dengan tatapan itu dapat mengutarakan kalau ia tidak pernah main-main dengan perasaannya.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, tinggalkan Mafia itu... Aku benci Mafia! mereka pembunuh, penjahat tak berperasaaan... Aku benci..! hiks... hiks..." teriak Sakura seraya menangis. Berharap dengan cara ini ia dapat mengubah Sasuke menjadi Sasuke yang dulu.

"Tapi aku memang seorang MAFIA!"

.

.

.

.

DEG

.

.

.

.

Lagi, Sasuke lagi membuat jantungnya serasa tertusuk dengan sebilah pedang. Sakit.

Mata Sakura tebelalak, tubuhnya kaku setelah mendengar Sasuke berteriak penuh amarah. Sasuke juga tak sadar telah melakukan perlakuan kasar pada Sakura. Sasuke pun mengusap wajahnya kasar dan berjalan menuju lemarinya , mengambil jaket dan keperluan lainnya. Ia sudah tak bisa mengontrol diri lebih baik ia pergi daripada menyakiti Sakura lebih dari ini.

"Ternyata harapanku terlalu besar untukmu ne, Sasuke?"

Sakura pun perlahan melepaskan cincin yang ada di jari manisnya seraya berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Mungkin kau lebih mementingkan posisi itu daripada aku... Maafkan aku yang selalu menyusahkanmu.. hiks." Sasuke pun terdiam.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke, maaf aku harus pergi... Hubungan kita berakhir."

.

KLING.

.

Cincin itu pun terjatuh. Sakura telah pergi meninggalkanya, meninggalkan luka yang mendalam bagi Sasuke. Secepat inikah hubungannya berakhir, secepat itukah mimpinya untuk hidup dengan Sakura harus pupus!. Sasuke terdiam sejenak menyesali apa yang telah terjadi, kenapa dia harus diam dan membiarkan dia pergi, Sasuke merasa marah, gagal, kehilangan dan juga bersalah.

"Aaarrrgghhh... Kuso!"

Sasuke meninju tembok yang ada di dekatnya hingga retak. Ia tak peduli tangannya yang sudah lecet dan membiru akibat pukulannya itu, yang penting sekarang ia harus cepat membuat kelompok untuk menghancurkan S.W.A.T tanpa melukai Sakura setelah itu ia akan bawa paksa gadis itu dan hidup bersama dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Already Over.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menghabisi Anbu Mafia, dan sekarang kau meminta ku untuk bergabung dalam tim mu untuk menghancurkan S.W.A.T?!" ucap Pein sarkatis.

"Apa kau takut Pein? kudengar kau juga memiliki dendam dengan mereka." Sahut Sasuke dan timnya sedang berhadapan dengan Pein.

Pein pun mendengus geli seraya menyeringai.

"Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang menarik, kalau begitu aku ikut!"

Akhirnya Pein dan anak buahnya pun turun bersatu dengan tim yang dipimpin Sasuke. Mereka pun pergi dengan cepat menuju markas S.W.A.T dengan senjata-senjata besar yang mampu menghancurkan 10 gedung besar dengan sekejap mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BTOOMMMM...

.

Suara ledakan terdengar memecah langit.

"Kyaaaa...!"

"Arggghhhh...!"

Suara teriakan dan rintih-rintih kesakitan tak mereka hiraukan, mereka terus maju membuat kekacauan di markas besar kesatuan polisi S.W.A.T.

"Ketua kita mendapat serangan! Akatsuki menyerang kita!" Sahut Kiba pada TenTen.

"Sial, mereka benar-benar..." Batin TenTen kesal dan cemas.

.

WUSH... BOOOMMM...

.

"Arggghh... Ketua! kita akan kalah kalau kau diam seperti ini!" seru Kiba. TenTen pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kumpulkan seluruh batalion dan Mafia yang berkerjasama dengan kita dan juga persenjatai mereka dengan senjata canggih yang ada di gudang penyimpanan! Kita akan berperang melawan mereka!" setelah mengucapkan itu TenTen lekas pergi menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk melawan Akatsuki. TenTen pun keluar dari ruanganya dan mendapati Sakura berdiri di depannnya.

"Sakura, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? kenapa tidak bersama yang lainnya

"Ketua..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rasakan kehebatan bom buatanku... Seni adalah Ledakan!"

JDUUAAARRR...

.

DODODODOR... DOR...DOORRR...

.

"Arrgghhh..."

.

SYUUUUTTT... DUAARR!

.

Senjata demi senjata saling mengeluarkan timah panasnya dan saling memburu mangsa yang ditujunya, tak sedikit pula korban tak bersalah seperti pejalan kaki yang mencari perlindungan diri tak luput dari timah panas pertarungan maut antara S.W.A.T dan Akatsuki. Sasuke terus berada di depan dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang shotgun, menembak habis musuh yang menghalangi jalannya. Tujuannya hanya satu, habisi TenTen.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ketua TenTen sudah berdiri disana!"

Ucap Suigetsu pada Sasuke, Sasukepun segera melesat menuju kesana, timnya pun segera mengikuti kemana ketuanya pergi.

.

Sesampainya di tempat , kini Sasuke berhadapan 1 lawan 1 dengan TenTen.

"tak kusangka... Ternyata kau yang membuat kekacauan selama ini, Sasuke!" Ucap TenTen dengan seringainya.

"Kau yang menciptakannya TenTen, apa kau tidak ingat?" sahut Sasuke sarkatis dan mengacungkan shotgun yang selama ini sudah merenggut nyawa banyak orang.

"Apa kau tahu alasan mengapa aku menembak Kakakmu, Sasuke?"

.

CKREK.

.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun menyiapkan peluru yang sudah siap diluncurkan, tinggal ia menarik telunjuknya kebelakang dan berakhirlah riwayat hidup TenTen di tangan Uchiha muda.

"Itachi Uchiha tewas dengan kokain dan ganja yang akan diselundupkanya ke jerman, kakakmu bandar Narkoba yang dari dulu sudah di incar, Sasuke... Apa kau tidak tahu?" Sahut TenTen lantang dan membuat Sasuke semakin geram. Mana mungkin kakaknya seorang bandar narkoba sedangkan Itachi adalah orang yang paling anti dengan hal seperti itu. Pasti ada yang memfitnah Itachi.

"aku tidak percaya dan aku tidak mau tahu! Nyawa harus dibayar Nyawa!" Sasukepun bersiap menembak TenTen.

.

.

SRAK... Tap...

.

.

"Hentikan! lawanmu adalah aku Sasuke!"

.

DEG

.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan? kau sudah gila, Hah?!" teriak Ino yang ingin menghampiri Sakura namun ditahan oleh Sai.

"Maafkan aku Ino... hanya aku yang bisa menghentikannya! ketua... Mundurlah!" Sahut Sakura membuat Ino tercengang tak percaya. Apa Sakura tidak berpikir, Sasuke adalah manusia yang paling berbahaya dan sadis, sahabat seperjuangannya saja dengan mudah ia bunuh apalagi mantan kekasih!.

.

"Sakura..."

TenTen menatap Sakura sendu, ia tahu dalam hati Sakura pasti sangatlah sakit. Demi keadilan dan kedamaian Sakura rela melawan Sasuke cinta sejatinya, menggantikan posisi yang seharusnya ia duduki. Tapi apa daya, Sakuralah yang memohon padanya dengan linangan air mata untuk menghentikan mereka dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap...

Sasuke maju selangkah dengan tatapan sengit. Sakura pun memantapkan diri bahwa ia takkan takut demi kebenaran. Setetes air matanya turun dikala ia harus mengacungkan senjatanya ke arah Sasuke.

.

"Sakura! hiks... hiks..."

Raung Ino tak tega melihat sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SET... SRAAAKK... DOOOR!

.

BRUUUGHHH!

.

.

.

.

.

"SAKURAAA!..."

.

.

.

Dengan cepat Sasuke melesatkan peluru antik kearahnya. Ia pun tersenyum sinis mendapati mangsanya rubuh bersimbahkan darah.

"Rasakan itu, brengsek!" caci Batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

Disisi lain...

.

Sakura memejamkan mata dikala suara letusan itu bergema di telinganya, ia tak menyangka seperti inikah akhir kisah hidupnya. Sakura terus memejamkan mata menantikan panasnya peluru Sasuke menembus dadanya.

.

"SAKURAAA!..."

.

Hampa, tak ada rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya, dengan pelan Sakura membuka matanya.

.

"Oh, Tidak!"

Sakura terkejut dikala mendapati TenTen yang dengan mata yang terbelalak kini tergeletak dengan darah yang merembas keluar dari dadanya.

.

.

TAP!

"!..."

Sakura segera fokus kembali ke depan dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Sakura pun dengan sigap mengacungkan kembali Shotgun yang ada di tangannya.

.

TAP... TAP...

.

.

"Berhenti!..."

Teriak Sakura gusar.

.

.

TAP...TAP...

Namun Sasuke tak mendengarkannya.

.

.

"BERHENTI... AKU BILANG BERHENTI!"

.

.

TAP...TAP...

.

.

"BERHENTIIIIII...!"

.

.

.

.

DOOORR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Sakura pun menjatuhkan shotgunnya.

"Sa-sasuke.."

Tangan Sakura bergetar. Ia melihat Sasuke yang berdiri limbung dengan lubang di dadanya. Sakura telah menembak Sasuke tanpa sadar.

.

"Sakura..."

SET... BRUGH!

.

.

Tubuh tegap itu akhirnya terjatuh. Sakura pun segera berlari menghampiri tubuh yang bersimbahkan darah itu. Ia rangkul dan membaringkannya di pangkuan Sakura.

.

"Sasuke.. hiks... Sasuke!"

Dengan airmata yang berlinang ia kecup kening Uchiha muda itu, dan Sasuke pun berusaha menggapai wajah gadis yang sangat ia cintai dengan sisa tenaganya. Ia pun membelai wajah itu dengan lembut.

"Sa-sakura... go ... uhuk.. gomennasai!"

Ucap Sasuke dengan darah yang menghiasi bibir dan senyumnya.

"Sasuke... hiks... hiks... hiks... uh.. uh..." Sakura pun mengecup kembali kening pria yang ia cintai itu dengan perasaan dan ia belai surai hitam lembut itu dengan sepenuh hati.

"Ma-Marry me?"

Dengan tangan yang gemetar Sasuke menunjukan kembali cincin itu kehadapan Sakura. Sakura pun mengenggam tangan Sasuke beserta cincin itu dengan erat seraya menganggukan kepalanya.

"hiks... Y-yess.. i do hiks Sasuke..."

"Aishiteru Sakura..." Lirih Sasuke yang terlihat pucat dan sangat lemah.

"Aishiteru yo Sasuke-kun..." Sakura pun mendekap tubuhitu erat saat onyx itu mulai terpejam, kulit itu mulai terasa dingin dan...

.

.

.

.

KLING...

.

.

.

.

.

"SASUKEEEE!..."

.

Cincin itu pun terjatuh menghempas bumi bersama takdir cinta mereka yang terputus selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari.

.

Omake.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino berjalan langkah demi langkah menuju peti-peti yang akan dimakamkan dengan hormat. Tak dipungkiri lagi dirinya sangat terpukul dengan kejadian itu. Ino senang karena kini Mafia itu sudah terkalahkan tetapi ia juga sedih. Sedih menghadapi kenyataan kalau sahabatnya memilih kehidupan lain meninggalkan kehidupan yang fana ini menuju ke kehidupan yang abadi.

Ya, Haruno Sakura mati bunuh diri dengan shotgun yang sebelumnya dipakai untuk menembak Sasuke. Masih teringat jelas dibenaknya bagaimana Sakura berteriak histeris, meraung-raung memeluk tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa itu agar tetap bersamanya. Masih terbayang juga bagaimana Sakura mengatakan kalau ia tak bisa hidup dengannya, ia sangat mencintai pria itu dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwanya. Hingga titik puncak keputus asaannya, Ino melihat dengan mata ke palanya sendiri bagaimana tangan itu mengambil Shotgun dan...

.

Ino sekali lagi terisak sambil menutup mulutnya dan menaruh setangkai bunga lili dan setangkai bunga mawar putih diatas peti itu.

"Selamat jalan, sobat... Aku pasti sangat merindukanmu hiks..hiks..." Sahut Ino. Sai pun kemudian datang merangkul tubuh itu dan membawanya pergi menenangkannya.

.

Rintikan hujan mengiringi kepergiannya, seakan-akan langitpun turut berduka akan kepergian mereka. Inilah jalan yang mereka ambil. Dimana jalan itu akan mempersatukan kembali cinta mereka walaupun pahit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

real Owari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Pojok Author:**_

Hallooo Minna... Miss Vonda kembali lagi dengan membawa ff Already Over. Semoga kalian suka dan maaf kalo romance nya ga kerasa apalagi feelnya. Terimakasih yang sudah membaca... dan aku harap kalian memberi Review kalian ya... dan para silent rider makasih juga udah ikutan baca... oya ikutan baca melulu ,kapan dong ikutan reviewnya? hehehe nantikan karyaku selanjutnya and Ciyu Babay... :D

.

Sign

Vonda17


End file.
